the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Chronicle/Cyril/1585
Despite being put off about Nightmare, Cyril remained with Aurora. He had grown to care for the woman, and he considered her a close friend. They sparred together and often went out on Nightmare's will to kill. Just as she intended, it wasn't long until she had a child. Cyril, momentarily pushing his search for his father behind him, grew protective of her and the child. She decided to, ironically, name the child Eden. He knew that the other woman, Ivy, couldn't stand Aurora. Cyril couldn't stand Ivy, so that was that. In fact, he detested all of Nightmare's so-called "Covenant Shield" and would avoid them at all costs. He didn't care about them, anyway. ----- "Can you shut the hell up already?" he demanded, looking to Astaroth and Ivy as the two argued for quite possibly the one hundreth time about how much Nightmare enjoyed murder. He didn't really care about Nightmare's lust for death. It honestly made it quite easy to feed on humans when they were basically throwing themselves at him to die. He was, however, annoyed at the rumours of those who were able to get away. Other than the "Azure Knight" as they called Nightmare being spread about, they now were speaking of a blonde, blood-sucking demon. Cyril could only assume they were talking about him. However, this meant it may be easier for the Kingdom to track him down. He hoped his mother didn't hear any word of him. "Do not speak to me that way!" Ivy said angrily as she turned her glare to him instead. Cyril rolled his eyes. He wasn't spoiled or anything, but he was Royalty and none of these people even knew! Letting out a deep breath, Cyril crossed his arms and glared right back at Ivy. "And what are you going to do about it?" Cyril retorted. He looked her up and down and smirked. The Lizardman and Astaroth were watching with peaked interest. "I will make you shut your mouth..." Ivy's grip on her blade tightened. Cyril grinned. "Well come at me then!" He drew his daggers, excited. As much as he loved facing Aurora, fighting someone different for once would be fun. CYRIL vs IVY Cyril deflected several pieces of Ivy's blade and he lept forward. Their blades classed together, and he laughed. Next to Astaroth, the little Lizardman made a few noises. As he did so, Cyril heard a scream echo from another room in the castle. Immediately he jumped away from Ivy and his eyes widened in horror. That was... That was definitely Aurora's scream. Without hesitation, he ran from the room. As he did so, he heard Astaroth say, "There are intruders?" He burst into the room he knew Aurora and Eden were in. He was met with the sight of a wouned Aurora strangling a soldier with her bare hands. Blood was on her face, and from the energy that came from it, he could tell it wasn't her blood or the soldier's. A few feet away from he was another soldier, dead. And close to that soldier... Cyril looked away, rage filling his veins. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU?!" Aurora screamed, anger and despair filling her voice as she continued to choke the soldier. Cyril walked further into the bedroom, watching the soldier struggle. "Bride... of the... Azure Knight," the soldier choked out. Cyril narrowed his eyes and crouched next to Aurora. "A child.... could only be.... a child of...evil...." Angrily, Cyril plunged one of his daggers through the soldier's head. Aurora looked up at him, frowning. "Come on, there's still more soldiers that need punishing," Cyril muttered. He stood and held his hand out to her. He led her back downstairs where Nightmare himself was partaking in the massacre. Cyril glared down a few soldiers and he felt his fangs ache. It was time for blood. CYRIL vs SOLDIERS